


Daddy Dearest

by he_who_is_overly_hyphenated



Series: Apples [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Who is Amelia Pond’s Father?, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_who_is_overly_hyphenated/pseuds/he_who_is_overly_hyphenated
Summary: I used to hate apples... my mum put faces on them... and my dad used to write on them......Amelia Pond never knew her father past a photograph. Now she wants to know more.





	Daddy Dearest

I used to hate apples. But my mum put faces on them, and my dad used to write on them. Then they weren’t so bad. 

But then my dad left. Mum said he went to London, and that he’s doing much better there. I don’t believe her though, because when my goldfish died, she said the same thing about them, only they went to the ocean. I’m not an idiot. I know they’re dead. But I found a picture of him in mum’s sock drawer, from before they got married, and I think she might’ve been telling the truth. 

He’s quite handsome really. I don’t think I look much like him, but our eyes are the same shade of green. He has dark hair and eyes, and he looks a bit like this guy I saw on the news the other day. I can’t remember why exactly, some sort of court case. Actually, he looks a lot like that guy. What was his name? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He was on the news again today. They look seriously similar. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mum’s gone away on a business trip.  
Again. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A mysterious man crashed into the shed. He was in a flying police box! He was weird. He ate fish fingers and custard and fixed the crack in my wall. That was nice of him. That crack was scary. He said he’d be back in five minutes, but he still hasn’t come back, and that was two days ago. Before he left, though, he told me to watch out for my dad. I’m not sure what he meant by that, but it’s not going to stop me from finding him. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mum says his last name wasn’t Pond. She also said his name was James. So now I’m looking for a Mr. James Something-Other-Than-Pond.  
Now I think about it, the man on the tv was called James. There was also something about him being called Richard Brook. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I watched the news properly yesterday. James Moriarty, alias Richard Brook, arrested for breaking into a bunch of high-security buildings. Acquitted of all charges.  
Found dead. On the roof of St. Bart’s Hospital. Shot himself in the head.  


It’s sad, that I never got the chance to know him.  
I think he’s definitely my dad, going from the picture.

I think he’s really cool. I want to be like him when I grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think.  
> Constructive criticism only please.


End file.
